ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Gone
Gone is the 40th episode of the series, Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero. Plot The episode begins in Brandon's room. It's dark with some light penetrating the room through the closed blinds. He is seen sleeping in bed, tossing and turning. He then wakes up and raises quickly from the bed. He holds his head and looks around the room. Brandon, to himself: Must have been a bad dream or something... He pulls the covers off and steps on the floor, revealing his foot with a shoe on it. He seems surprised by this and looks at his body, which is wearing his normal clothes. Brandon, to himself: That's weird. Didn't I change my clothes? Brandon gets out of bed and notices the light shining in. He opens his blinds and looks out of the window, seeing an empty street. He then turns away and yawns. He walks through the hallway of his house, holding his head. Brandon, calling out, tiredly: Mom? Dad? He enters the living room and looks around, seeing no one there. Brandon then shrugs and walks off to the kitchen. Brandon, to himself: They probably just left somewhere. The scene cuts to Brandon leaving his house, later on, and walking to his car which is parked in front of his house. On his way to his car, he looks around, still not seeing anyone. Brandon: Hm... He then gets in his car and drives down the street. As he's driving, he's looking out through the windshield then turns his head and sees the sidewalk outside which is also empty. Brandon, to himself: That's weird. The town's never this empty. Is it a holiday or something? Brandon continues driving until he stops behind a car. He moves his head slightly and sees a green light. He then moves his head back and, after waiting for a short moment, honks his horn. The car remains there. Brandon: Come on... Brandon honks his horn again but the car remains there. Brandon then sighs and unbuckles his seat belt. He then gets out of his car and walks over to the car which has its windshield down. Brandon, going to the window: Look, dude, you gotta move your car out of the- Brandon looks into the window and sees no one in the driver's seat. Brandon: ...way? (to himself) Okay... that's weird. Brandon then leans back up and scratches his head. He then turns his head and looks in surprise. He then sees a series of cars parked on the road all the way towards the city with absolutely no one on the sidewalks/streets. Brandon, to himself: And that is weirder... Theme Song ' After the titles, Brandon is seen walking past each car and looking into their windows. Each of them, having no driver. After the fifth car, he stops and looks around again. Brandon, to himself: Where is everyone? Brandon then walks onto a sidewalk and approaches a cafe. He moves past the empty tables and chairs and looks into the window which is also empty. He turns around and runs across the street to a bank. He enters the bank and looks around which is also empty. Brandon, looking around, to himself: No way... (cuffing hands around mouth) Hello?! His voice echos off throughout the bank. He then lowers his arms. Brandon, to himself: Maybe the town was evacuated and I just slept in. Brandon then pulls out his phone from his pocket and opens up his phone book. He scrolls down to Sam, Sarah, Sophia and other contacts. He selects Sarah's number and attempts to call her. Phone: We're sorry but your call could not be delivered. Please try again later. Brandon hangs up and looks at the phone's signal which is at zero. Brandon, to himself: No signal? What- Brandon then puts his phone away then pulls down his sleeve. He accesses the Ultimatrix and turns the dial in a certain pattern. Ultimatrix, in cybernetic female voice: Signal too distant to reach. Could not establish communications. Brandon, to himself: Too distant? What's going on here? Brandon activates the Ultimatrix and scrolls through the available transformations. He then slaps down the face plate and transforms into Shock Speed. Shock Speed: SHOCK SPEED! Shock Speed then speeds off down the street. He is then seen running through the highway. He then runs past the "Now Leaving Bellwood" sign. The scene shows him running from a side view. Shock Speed: Need more speed! Shock Speed then lowers down his visor and starts draining some energy, while running, from power lines next to him. He then increases his speed and leaves behind a dust cloud. The scene then cuts to the United States as seen from the atmosphere as a small flash of light is seen speeding across the nation from the east coast to the west coast. The scene then cuts on a grassy hill which Shock Speed runs over and continues running past that hill and stops right at the edge of the Pacific Ocean. Shock Speed, quickly, to himself: The whole country is missing. Shock Speed looks down at the water then at his Ultimatrix symbol. He smacks the symbol and transforms into Batwing. Batwing: BATWING! Batwing then flaps his wings and takes to the skies, soaring over the water. Later, he is seen flying over China. He looks down and sees empty streets like in Bellwood. Batwing, flying, to himself: Empty... Just like in Bellwood. This thing is happening all over the world. I gotta contact the Mechanics someway. Batwing continues flying by, not noticing a small hovering drone, in the shape of a diamond, watching him in the distance. The scene then transitions to Coco's Warehouse where Batwing is seen landing close by. He then transforms back into Brandon and approaches the warehouse. Brandon, to himself: The Interceptor should be inside if Coco didn't leave the planet already. All I gotta do is get in there and- Suddenly the warehouse doors fling open and two big robots emerge from the inside. They then approach Brandon. Brandon: Robots? Oh no you don't. Brandon activates the Ultimatrix and slaps down the face plate. He transforms into Crusher. Crusher: CRUSHER! Crusher then charges for the robots who evade his charge. Crusher then disengages and looks at one of the robots who strikes him into the other who strikes him into the ground. Crusher then attempts to get up but one of the robots pins him down with its leg. Crusher smacks the Ultimatrix symbol and goes through an evolutionary transformation. He then transforms into Ultimate Crusher. Ultimate Crusher: ULTIMATE CRUSHER! Ultimate Crusher then throws the robot off of him and forms a rocky formation from the ground which throws the other robot into the air. The first robot then comes behind Ultimate Crusher then electrocutes him. Ultimate Crusher: GAH! Ultimate Crusher turns around and prepares to strike the robot but the robot continues electrocuting him. The other robot gets up from the ground and fires a taser-like device from its wrist which attaches itself to Ultimate Crusher's back, electrocuting him as well. Ultimate Crusher then clenches his fist and forms a rock sphere around him, cutting the taser wire from the robot. The robot then forms a drill from his hand and penetrates the rock sphere until it makes an opening. The robot looks into the sphere and sees nothing but a dirt patch. The scene then cuts to the middle of a street which caves in and Ultimate Crusher climbs out then passes out and transforms back into Crusher who transforms back into Brandon. Brandon then lies there, on the street, and a drone flies in and scans him. Brandon then wakes up and sees the drone which flies away instantly. Brandon then gets up and looks around, not seeing the drone anywhere. He holds his back and removes the taser end, throwing it down the hole. Brandon: Looks like I'm going to have to boost the signal around here. Brandon walks off and sees a supermarket. He enters the supermarket and grabs a red basket. He walks through one of the aisles. He goes behind the counter and grabs a pack a large batteries, putting them into the cart. He also sees a crowbar and grabs that too. Through various cuts, he grabs a metal bowl, duct tape and a whisk. He then exits the supermarket with his basket and looks around again. He then sees a police cruiser in the distance. He walks over to it and, using the crowbar, breaks the window. He reaches in and unlocks the door. He then rips out the radio from the receiver, adding it to the basket. Brandon, to himself: Now I need a place to work. Brandon walks off. The scene then transitions to the Bellwood Science Facility. Brandon is seen entering one of the labs and placing his basket on one of the counters. Brandon, to himself: I'm sure Dr. Salmon won't mind me using one of his labs. Brandon then starts taking the items out of the basket and inventing some sort of device. He opens a drawer and sees some wires. He pulls them out and uses them to connect it to the batteries. He uses a blowtorch found on the counter behind him and burns a hole through the metal bowl. He places the whisk through the hole. He then pulls out his Mechanic Badge and connects the wires to a hidden access port at the side. He then duct tapes the items together, forming some sort of satellite dish/transmitter. Brandon, holding the device, to himself: Great. Now I wait. Brandon grabs the extra batteries and wires and puts them in his pocket. He then adjusts the Mechanic Badge while walking around the counter when he walks into a scraps. He looks down and sees several broken pieces on the floor. He places the transmitter on the counter and bends down, picking up one of the scrap pieces. He looks at it and sees a metal shard. Brandon, to himself: Weird... Static is then heard from the transmitter. Brandon turns to it and puts the scrap in his pocket. He picks up the transmitter and adjusts the Mechanic Badge, acting as a stabilizer and speaker. Mechanic Badge, transmitting signal, distorted: Se- rone- to the- ility. De- oy the- ice. Brandon: Hello? Anyone there? This is Brandon Tennyson, I seem to be in a bit of a situation here and- A drone then emerges from the floor like a liquid then floats in front of Brandon. Brandon stops and looks at it. The drone then opens a port and fires a laser. Brandon then drops the device, moves out of the way and the laser hits the transmitter, breaking it to pieces. Brandon then hides under a counter while the drone hovers over the pieces. Brandon then grabs the Mechanic Badge which flew away from the pieces and puts it in his pocket. The drone then hears the noise and turns, approaching Brandon's location. A green flash then appears behind the counter as the drone moves around it. Only to see nothing. The drone then hovers around the room, scanning. Meanwhile, outside of the lab, Tick is seen crawling through the door opening. Tick, to himself: How did that thing find me? It must have locked onto my transmission. Ugh! I never realized how much I talk to myself. Tick approaches a vent and prepares to enter it but the vents close off. A drone is then seen hovering over him. Tick fires a laser at the drone but the drone evades the laser. Tick fires again but the drone evades that one too. Tick: How do you keep doing that?! Tick then fires a series of lasers but the drone flies around them and fires one back at Tick, sending him flying into the wall. Tick then lays on the floor surrounded by the drone. He then transforms back into Brandon. Brandon then opens his eyes and looks as the drone floats over him. He then moves his face away, preparing for it to strike but the drone flies off. Brandon then looks back and sees that the drone had vanished. He then gets up from the floor and looks around. He then exits the science facility and looks up at the sky. It's already evening. Brandon then walks off down the empty street past the abandoned cars. The scene then cuts to Brandon sleeping on a bench. A peculiar humming noise is heard. Brandon wakes up slowly and hears the noise. He looks up and sees a drone scanning him. Brandon: What- The drone, noticing his awakening, flies off quickly. Brandon looks up and sees the drone fly upwards, past the clouds. Brandon, to himself: Birds... No birds. He then looks down and rubs his face. The scene then shows that he is at the Juice Shack, on a bench outside. He looks down at the ground for a moment. Brandon, to himself: No ants too. He looks back up and sees a milkshake cup on the table. He grabs it and opens it. It's empty. He then throws it at the ground. Brandon, to himself: No anything. Brandon then gets up from the table and walks off. He then looks at another table and stops. He sees a notepad on the table with a pencil. He then sits at the table and grabs the notepad and pencil. He notices that most of the pages are ripped out. Brandon, to himself: Well I could start a journal. To just- (sighs) (looks around and sees no one there) get my mind off of things. He then looks down at the notepad and starts writing. Brandon, narrating: Day 2. The scene cuts over to last night, where Brandon is seen driving, in the Mach 10, to the airport. Brandon, narrating: Everyone is gone. My family, my friends, Bellwood, The World. I'm the only person left on Earth. I think my answer is not on Earth. That somewhere in space, the Mechanics are probably working on something big involving the Human Race. Maybe they were all abducted by aliens and I wasn't taken because of the Ultimatrix. I just can't believe everyone is gone. So I tried. Brandon is seen getting out of the Mach 10 and approaching a plane. Brandon, narrating: I tried to find out what happened to them but every time I try- Brandon stops as large robots like the ones from Coco's Warehouse, appear from the ground. Brandon, narrating: -they show up. The robots. They have to be involved somehow and I think they're keeping me on Earth. So here's what I have to do. I have to find out what the robots are, what they want and someway somehow get the people back. So. What do I know so far? Brandon activates the Ultimatrix and slaps down the face plate. He transforms into Ro-Warasaur. Ro-Warasaur: RO-WARASAUR! Ro-Warasaur charges for the robots but fires his shoulder cannons at them while running at them. The robots are then blasted. Ro-Warasaur then strikes at them, punching one into the plane which is pushed back. The other robot activates some type of energy shield around it. Ro-Warasaur punches the shield and gets electrocuted. Brandon, narrating: They know my moves. He then backs up and looks at the plane. The robot, walks out of the plane and looks up, only to be greeted in a hail of cannon fire. The plane then blows up along with the robot. The shielded robot then stops fighting and melts into the ground, merging with it. Brandon, narrating: They melt into the ground and merge with it. Ro-Warasaur then backs up and turns to the debris on fire. He sees pieces of the robot that blew up which is then teleported away. Brandon, narrating: And they've got a teleporter. Probably so I don't get any of the pieces. Ro-Warasaur then transforms back to Brandon and walks back to his car away from the fiery remains of the plane. The scene then transitions back to Brandon writing at the Juice Shack table. He stops writing for a second and looks over his notes. He then rubs his chin, thinking of what to write next. He then continues writing but then the pencil breaks. Brandon, checking out the pencil: What? Ugh! Seriously? Brandon then puts the broken pencil in his pocket and grabs the notepad. After looking at it for a bit, he rips out the paper he was writing on, revealing that it was the last sheet. He then crumbles it up and gets up from the table. He walks over to a trash can and throws the crumbled paper into it. It bounces off of some papers and falls on the ground. Brandon stops and picks up the crumbled paper. He then places it into the garbage can, seeing a bunch of crumbled papers, causing the garbage can to fill up. He looks at it with a confused gaze and walks away. Brandon, to himself: So... I need a teleporter. And when I'm not trying to find a way out, they do something. I mean I'm not hungry, they must have fed me with some chemical or something while I was sleeping. Ow! (holds finger) Paper cut... The humming is heard again faintly. Brandon looks up and sees a drone scanning him from a distance but going into hiding when spotted. Brandon then squints. Brandon, to himself: I think I got an idea. The scene then transitions to later on. A drone is seen flying across the city. A crash is then heard. It then passes over a building and looks down. On street level, the Mach 10 is seen smashed into a building with the front hood on fire and the driver's side door open. Brandon is seen laying on the ground next to the car, not moving. The drone then hovers down and looks at Brandon closely. It then starts scanning Brandon who opens his eyes and grabs the drone. Brandon: Gotcha! Brandon then slaps down the face plate of the Ultimatrix and transforms into BrandonBot. BrandonBot: BRANDONBOT! BrandonBot then short circuits the drone, shutting it down before it opens its laser port. The drone then stops hovering and BrandonBot lands on his back with his arms wrapped around the deactivated drone. BrandonBot then sits up and looks at the drone in his arms. BrandonBot, to himself: Can't believe that actually worked. (to the drone) Now let's just see what makes you tick, little guy. BrandonBot starts hacking the drone. BrandonBot: Your tech is advanced. More advanced than what I can crack. I was just able to shut down basic motor functions, your receiver and your power supply. (looks up from drone) (to himself) Am I talking techy? I am. Weird. (looks back down at drone) I guess I'm going to have to remove the teleporter manually. Somewhere no robot will ever predict. The scene then cuts to Brandon going into his home with the drone floating next to him. Brandon: Home sweet home. Brandon closes the door behind him and the drone. He walks to his room and the drone follows him into it. He opens a drawer and removes a screwdriver from it. Brandon: Come. The drone then hovers in front of Brandon and remains there. He then removes a loose patch of metal and sticks the screwdriver into the open panel. Brandon, tampering with the drone: Y'know I was thinking about giving you a name. You could be my pet. Maybe that's a little low. How about sidekick? The drone doesn't respond. Brandon, tampering with the drone: I never had an actual sidekick before. I'm a super hero but I guess you already knew that with the whole taking the population thing. Unless that was just a joke then it wasn't really funny. The drone doesn't respond. Brandon, removing a small component from the drone: I might just find them. That ever cross your mind? I mean I'm not doubting myself. I know I will. I have to. They're my- (pulls out battery from pocket) responsibility. So yeah I guess I'll just have to take any chance I get to save them because- (removes extra wire from pocket) I'd rather take any chance I get than stay here, alone, on an abandoned Earth spending the rest of my life talking to a- (tries to connect the components together but gets frustrated) STUPID DRONE! The drone still doesn't respond. Brandon looks up from the desk and at the drone who just hovers in front of him. Brandon: (sighs) ...How about Droney? That's a good name, right? The drone, like before, doesn't respond. Brandon, looking away: Yeah... Brandon then gets up from the desk and walks a couple of feet away. Brandon, to himself: Okay... I need to get this teleporter working. Anything useful? Brandon empties his pockets onto the desk which contained, with the exception of the Mechanic Badge, a broken metal shard and the broken pencil. He examines the items on the desk and looks disappointed. Brandon, to himself: Okay... Guess I'm going to need some serious brain power with this. Brandon then activates the Ultimatrix and slaps down the face plate. He transforms into Brainiac. Brainiac: BRAINIAC! Brainiac then examines the components on the desk. Brainiac, grabbing the component he removed earlier: Ah yes. This particular component appears to have the same structure as a nanodrive chip which, if I am not mistaken which I clearly am not, belongs to the higher classification of alien technology used in spacial displacement but, for better terms, known as teleportation. Hence, this being the teleportation component of this drone-unit. A drone-unit with a geokinetic ability to burrow itself within the ground. No. That would be considered incorrect. A drone-unit with the ability to burrow itself within any structure but, in mid-flight, it chooses to deviate from its established routine and travel upwards towards the atmosphere, out of sight. But if it simply wanted to hide, it would have just merged with a structure. Why fly upwards? A question soon to be answered with another question. What lies upwards for this machine? No vehicle or transporter of some kind upon seeing after my first awakening in this particular situation. Perhaps the atmosphere and beyond that, space. Perhaps there is something for them in orbit of the Earth. And why teleport when they choose to fly? It appears fully functional. Perhaps it serves a certain purpose. A purpose for repair when the machines are damaged. But let's not forget about their structure merging capabilities. There isn't any components that apply geokinetic abilities into this machine as seen through the opening panel but it does contain nanotechnology which allows them to adapt to their own technology. Based on this evidence, it presents a possible theory. That these structures, these buildings are actually made from their own technology. (looking at the shard) And this particular piece is from a metallic solution that was molded into a curve like structure indicting it's most probable form as a bowl before being destroyed. A bowl similar to one that I had used in my transmitter experiment, found in the same laboratory that the original experiment had taken place. (looking at broken pencil) And this writing tool has been used before. The structure is thinner than this average width for this specific brand. The graphite and clay mixture was already weakened, comparing the feelings of a non-sharpened pencil to the feeling of holding it before it had broke. But that isn't enough to add to the ever-growing hypothesis, however the collection of trash might be, containing large amounts of crumbled papers similar to the one that I had used when writing my note before crumbling that as well. It's all connected and it all makes understandable sense. This is not the real Earth and there were others here before me with similar ideas of survival. Suddenly, purple particles overcome Brainiac until they completely teleport him away. The scene then cuts to the interior of an alien base where Brainiac reappears there. Brainiac looks around and sees a bunch of machinery, a chair with a device attached to it, a door and more machinery. Before he can move, he is electrocuted from behind, causing him to fall over, face first, and transform back into Brandon. Two large robots then carry Brandon over to the chair and place him there. Brandon then starts coming to and sees a purple alien in a dark blue robe approaching him. The alien's head is slightly large and he has two big eyes, two smaller eyes above those and two skinny eyes on the side of his head. Brandon tries to get up but his arms and legs are suddenly cuffed to the chair. Alien: Welcome. Brandon, struggling: Who are you? What do you want? Alien: I am the Observer and I want to observe you. Brandon: What are you talking about? The Observer: For years, I've been studying specimen across the galaxy. I have a whole storage below in the lower decks containing species that I had come to grasp a better understanding of. Most researchers would capture a specimen and dissect it, lean about its functions. Others would base their research on popularized theories. But I needed more. I needed to see these specimen in action. Primitive, Intelligent, Hostile, Passive, Large, Small. It didn't matter, as long as they were fascinating to me. Humans were one of those specimen that I desired to study. I had heard so much about them across the galaxy but never have I actually seen one. So I send a single drone to your world, Earth, to scan it and creature blueprints for my world generator. Brandon: World generator? The Observer: A device that I had constructed to design an entire planet for my specimen to roam free in where I can naturally absorb them. Once the environment is created, I needed a specimen. Any specimen. So I chose as random and I have to say this is, by far, the best random selection that I have ever made. A Human Being with the ability to transform into multiple other specimen. Some I already have collected but others far too complex for the average person to study. So I kept you longer than I usually keep the regular specimen in their environment that I created. A perfect replicate of Earth. Brandon: Almost perfect. You forgot the people. The Observer: They were unnecessary. I was studying you and your results were promising. Brandon: And unnatural. Everything about this is wrong. You're kidnapping animals, maybe even people too and forcing them into your fake planet so they can be used for your own personal experiments. The Observer: Is there something wrong with that? Brandon: Yes! The Observer: Well I still don't see it. And personally, I'm not sure how you keep seeing the truth. I reset the worlds that I built. The Nanotechnology instantly repairs any noticable damages and changes caused by you. You destroy a vehicle, once I reset the world, it will return in the state it first appeared in. Brandon: You expect me to go down there again and work for your experiments? The Observer: That would be asking too much from such simple creatures. No. I'm going to be more persuasive than that. This device will remove all memory of this event from your mind, resetting it to a state before I had taken you. Once you return to my created environment, you will continue with your tests. Brandon: You won't get away with this, Observer. The Observer, moving to control panel: (looks at Brandon) I already have. The Observer then presses a button on a control panel which causes the device to starts lowering towards Brandon. Brandon then struggles to get out of the cuffs. The cuffs loosen a lot until they break apart. The Observer looks surprised and holds Brandon down against the chair as the device lowers towards his head. The Observer: This can not happen! You will go back! Brandon then looks up, seeing the device getting closer. Brandon then grabs the Observer's arms and pulls him towards him. The device then falls onto the Observer before hitting Brandon. The Observer: NOOO! Within a flash, the Observer is seen laying on the chair, unconscious. Brandon is then seen, using the machinery. Brandon, imputing code into machinery: I really hope I got The Interceptor's code right and I didn't just call some space RV. The scene then transitions to later on with The Interceptor seen a good distance away from the fake Earth with Mechanic Ships surrounding the Observer's space station. On board, Brandon is seen seated in the co-pilot seat. The rest of the team then enter the cockpit. Brandon: Boy am I glad to see you guys. You're not robot duplicates, right? Coco: I could always give you a noogie and you can tell if its metal or not. Sarah: Don't you have the ability to absorb metal? Coco: Yeah but it's not like I was gonna do it. Jenny: We are glad that you are back, Brandon. I was worried we would not see each other again. Brandon: Why would you say that? Coco: Dude, do you not realize how long you were missing for? Brandon: Like two days. Maybe three with the space distance and all that stuff. Sarah: It's been two weeks. Brandon, surprised: Two weeks? How- Sarah: The Observer had a machine on board of his research station. Coco: It's a Cranial-Imprint. It's usually used to leave a suggestive idea within a person's mind. Sarah: Something helpful for a regular psychologist until he re-engineered it to extract thought patterns from the minds of various specimen that he re-calibrated it to. Side effects include headaches, excessive self expression and memory loss. I believe he took advantage of at least one of those side effects. Brandon: He did mention that he was going to send me back into the environment thing after wiping my mind. That means I've been reliving the same two days for the past two weeks. There weren't any other people. I was the other people. Sarah: Your actions must have overlapped the previous ones, making physical changes that you started noticing until you discovered the truth behind your reality. That's when he extracts you from the planet and starts the cycle over. Brandon: Why would he repeat the same words all the time? Coco: Have you seen that guy? I wouldn't be surprised if he studies conversations for a hobby. Brandon then sighs. Brandon: So what's going to happen with the other Earth? Jenny: The Mechanics had mentioned that they will be impounding it. Did I get the term right? Coco: Yeah but we don't use the I-word on board my ship. Jenny: Why not? Coco: Because we leave the ship unattended a lot. Jenny: I could stay on board. Coco: Yeah but not all can read minds or whatever. Brandon drifts away from the conversation and looks out of the window at the fake Earth. Sarah joins him. Sarah: You going to be okay? Brandon: Yeah. I just- Just wish I could get those two weeks back. The scene then shows the Interceptor in space above the fake Earth. ''Credits Characters *Brandon *Coco *Sarah *Jenny Villains *The Observer (First Appearance) **Observer Drones (First Appearance) **Observer Bots (First Appearance) Aliens Used *Shock Speed *Batwing *Crusher *Ultimate Crusher *Tick *Ro-Warasaur *BrandonBot *Brainiac Trivia *This episode was inspired by the Spongebob Squarepants episode with the same title. **The loop, while being an original idea, was later based off of the Doctor Who episode, Heaven Sent. *Shock Speed was meant to travel around the whole world but with his weakness being water, it wouldn't have made sense to have him run across water. *Shock Speed uses his visor for the first time. *Ultimate Crusher has the ability to travel through the ground as seen in the episode. *In the original plot, Brandon was meant to come across a message/series of clues written or created by his past self telling him not to trust things because they aren't what they seem. However, that didn't seem to hide the loop so well and would have been a contradiction to The Observer's World Reset. *This is the first ever episode of '''Brandon 10 to feature a full version of some type of time loop or, at least, have a time loop as a major part of the plot. A shorter version was displayed in the episode, Blast to the Past, but it wasn't the main feature of the episode. *Instead of attacking the bots at the airport, Brandon was originally going to snap and use Ro-Warasaur to break apart the ground in order to see why the machines kept merging with it. They would have caused a group of them to attack him but he would have fought back and damaged some, seeing that they teleport for repair. He would then get subdued with electricity and they would leave him to be. *A sub-plot that was removed from the episode was the lack of liquids as a clue that his reality wasn't real. For example, he would have gathered a pen earlier and used it on the notepad but there wasn't any ink. This was removed because it wasn't necessary. *An alternate ending would have had the team rescue Brandon from the Observer and tell him the situation. They would have located him using Jenny's telepathic abilities. Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Season 3 Category:User:Brandon 10